


the greatest honor

by PaleRose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, First Time, Fucking on an altar, Kiyoomi being moody for a bit, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight ABO Dynamics, This night does not go how Omi expected it to but honestly he's not mad, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi, Virgin Sacrifice, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleRose/pseuds/PaleRose
Summary: As the youngest heir to the Itachiyama throne, Sakusa Kiyoomi’s role was to be the designated ceremonial sacrifice. Royal enough to be considered a worthy gift for Gods, but low enough in the order of succession to not have his life spared. His birthright was to be the pristine offering Gods may feast upon when the time was right, or rather wrong.--Kiyoomi must sacrifice himself to the God of the Sun, Hinata. Will he accept the offering? Read this fic to find out!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 285





	the greatest honor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [infantblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infantblue/gifts).



As the youngest heir to the Itachiyama throne, Sakusa Kiyoomi’s role was to be the designated ceremonial sacrifice. Royal enough to be considered a worthy gift for Gods, but low enough in the order of succession to not have his life spared. His birthright was to be the pristine offering Gods may feast upon when the time was right, or rather _wrong._

“You will save our people when we need you most,” his mother told him the first time she brought him to the temples. He was very young and very unaware of his role in the world. She held his small hand as he looked up at the domineering granite statues of the Gods on the path that lead towards them—ancient, carved out eyes already assessing his worth. “It is the greatest honor.” Although Kiyoomi did not fully understand his mother's words, there was a part of him that knew this _duty_ placed a heavy burden on his shoulders and he already felt his heart become crushed by the weight of it. 

“But which one will I get to meet, Mama?” he asked, squeezing her hand tight as he imagined which God would eventually bestow him with their presence. Would it be the God of wisdom, with his furrowed brow and pointed nose? Or maybe the God of war with his confident smile and powerful, raised fist? Either way, they all seemed intimidating and Kiyoomi could not imagine any of them would be pleased with someone as small as him.

His mother stopped walking and knelt down, pushing dark curls back to kiss his forehead. “Only time will tell.” 

During his eighteenth year, a great famine struck and left much of the kingdom devastated. Food was scarce and livestock were dying left and right. The time for Kiyoomi to face his fate was upon him and he, despite the dread that settled in the pits of his stomach, accepted it. This day would come eventually and it was best not to fight it—lest his protesting bring upon an even more unpleasant end.

Upon the recommendation of the high priestess, Kiyoomi was to be given to the God of the Sun before the equinox. Kiyoomi spent much of his childhood studying each and every God and Goddess—preparing for the day his destiny might come to fruition. The God of the Sun also served as the God of plentiful harvests. A trickster with a tendency to disguise himself and walk among mortals. While he was not the patron God of his father’s kingdom—that would be the God of Wisdom—he was still very important to the common folk who tended to the land. Being one of the kinder deities, it was reassuring for Kiyoomi to know he would not be sacrificed to one of the more… _aggressive_ Gods. While he was not frail by any means—being in peak physical condition was a necessity for all sacrifices—Kiyoomi prided himself in his delicate completion, well grooming, and overall cleanliness. The last thing he wanted to do was to have to fight to prove his worth. Having to sit on the dirty floor of the temple until he met his maker was bad enough. 

On the day of the ceremony, Kiyoomi did not say goodbye to his family. At Sunrise, the oracles ushered him up the winding path towards the God of the Sun’s temple wearing an ivory silk cloth wrapped loosely around his waist and gold cuffs connected by long chains around his ankles and wrists that dragged heavy as he walked. They matched the delicate, gold leaf crown that adorned his dark hair and ornamental jewelry (which included dangling earrings and fresh nipple piercings with thin chains that looped between them) that twinkled amid the early morning glow. Kiyoomi felt the imposing statues of the Gods along the way stare him down as they did back when he was a child. His eyes met the statue of the God of the Sun—a beautifully carved smile and wide, outstretched arms—and his heart began to race. Even though he spent his entire life preparing for this moment, there was no telling if his sacrifice would be accepted.

When they made it to the temple, the scent of bergamot incense was heavy in the air. The high priestess was waiting for him amid a ring of various sized candles held by thin metal rods. They brought some much needed warm light into the cold, cavernous space. Upon the large granite altar, there were offerings of whatever produce that could be gathered for the ceremony. A bitter taste settled in Kiyoomi’s mouth—all that wasted food could have fed a starving family. Did the Gods really need all this? Was his personal sacrifice not enough? The rest of the ceremony happened in a blur. A dirge of a Sung prayer from the high-priestess, hands rubbing ceremonial oil all over his body, his chains locked to the altar to ensure there would be no resistance.

This was it, his life was officially over. 

“You will wait here for Hinata to present himself to you,” the high-priestess bellowed at the very end of the ceremony. 

Kiyoomi wanted to ask, _“Even if it takes an eternity?”_ however he kept his mouth shut. 

She placed an ancient, craggly hand on his forehead and gave him one final blessing. “Because of your sacrifice, our people will surely be saved. It is the greatest honor. May the Gods shine down upon you.” 

_Like he had not heard that one before._

Kiyoom bowed his head like he practiced and sunk to his knees, making sure there was enough of the ivory silk placed between his skin and the dirty temple floor. As the oracles left Kiyoomi to his duty, the glow of the sunrise peered through the temple's entrance—creating a pathway for the God of the Sun that led straight to him. 

Now came the worst part, the waiting. Why did everything about this process have to be so incredibly difficult to endure? It might have been easier if Kiyoomi had a nice place to sit or less smelly incense, but no. They had to leave him half naked with uncomfortable piercings (which in Kiyoomi’s opinion served little to no purpose other than to make him feel ridiculous), shivering on the cold, hard ground—suffocating on disgusting incense. Piety was never a good look for him. The sweet release of death by the hand of this God could not come any sooner. 

In an attempt to get as comfortable as he possibly could, Kiyoomi leaned against the front of the altar and watched the position of the sun change at a glacial pace in silence until his eyes could no longer stay open. He did not realize he fell asleep until the sound of clanging metal jolted him awake.

“Who goes there?” he shouted as his eyes scanned the room. To his left, a hunched cloaked figure with messy, pale orange hair was scrambling to stomp out a candle that fell to the ground. 

“Ah! Don’t mind me! I was just stopping by for my nightly prayers is all!” the voice of an old man said as he waved off Kiyoomi’s question and kicked at bouncing embers until they ceased to burn. 

Kiyoomi raised an eyebrow. How long was he asleep? He looked towards the temple’s entrance and saw the deep orange of the sunset shining, a light he probably would never see again. 

“How did you get past the guards?” It was no secret that the temple was being used for a sacrificial ceremony. Naturally, guards were placed at the foot of the entrance to keep intruders at bay. The fact that this old man was able to get past them was incredibly suspicious. 

The old man froze and turned slowly. While his face was ancient, his rich, brown eyes glimmered as bright as the sun itself.

_Very unusual._

“The guards?” His hand scratched the top of his head. “Oh, the guards! Yeah, they just let me pass. Seems they couldn’t say no to a devout traveler who just happened to be passing by.” 

Kiyoomi frowned. “You shouldn’t be here.” 

“Why? You waiting for someone special?” The old man waggled his eyebrows with a leering smile. 

“You could say that,” Kiyoomi pouted, visibly bristling. He did not anticipate having to explain his duty to some random old man, yet the Gods seemed bent on extorting his misery. “I’m a… ceremonial sacrifice,” he muttered.

“Well, you’re certainly dressed for the part! How very exciting!” The man jumped way higher than Kiyoomi was expecting his ancient body to be able to. “I’ve never ha—I mean— _seen_ a virgin sacrifice before! I assume you’re being offered to the God of this temple?” the old man continued and walked closer to where Kiyoomi sat.

Kiyoomi stared at the ground and folded his arms across his chest, ignoring the sound of his chains clanking together and the old man’s comment about him being a _virgin_. “Yes. It was mandated by the high priestess and her oracles that I am the chosen sacrifice for Hinata in order to bring an end to the famine that struck my father’s kingdom.” The words stung on his tongue. 

“Wow, you must be pretty excited to get to meet a God as incredible as Hinata,” the old man said with a smug, unwavering smile despite Kiyoomi’s brooding.

“I suppose.” 

“You suppose?” Concern and the slightest bit of curiosity flickering in the old man’s gaze. “Were you not expecting to be offered to him? Was your heart set on another?”

Kiyoomi shook his head. “No, that’s not it.” 

“Then why are you acting so moody?” the old man practically yelled, rattling the chains that were strewn around Kiyoomi. “Isn’t coming into contact with the Gods considered the greatest honor?” 

“That’s what I’ve been told,” Kiyoomi sighed, feeling a twinge of anxiety. For his entire life, he was fed this line. And for his entire life, he played along and accepted his role. But now that he was finally here—now that his destiny would be fulfilled—he did not feel the swell of pride in his chest. Only a hollow emptiness that surely meant he was not worthy. “What if the God of the Sun rejects me and my sacrifice is for nothing? What will happen to all those innocent people who are starving? I’m ready to give my life for them but...” Kiyoomi did not know why he made this confession to the old man. He did not owe him an explanation, yet he felt compelled to do so. 

The old man squatted down beside Kiyoomi and placed a shaking hand on his lap. “I would not lose hope just yet.” He smiled, the creases in his wrinkles deepening. “You know, I have been praying to the God of this temple for… a real long time. And I can assure you are enough and your people will be just fine.” As the old man’s bright eyes scanned Kiyoomi’s body, he could feel the faintest touch of warmth—like the most tender caresses from the sun’s beams—on his exposed skin. 

“How can you be so certain? It’s not like _you_ can make contact with the Gods?” 

“Well, what if I could? What if I told you the God of the Sun has already accepted your offering and will do whatever it takes to ensure no more harm comes to your family’s kingdom,” the old man said resolutely. 

Kiyoomi rolled his eyes. “If you say you know the Gods so well, prove it?” he challenged, growing tired of this random stranger’s insistence. 

A vaguely familiar smirk crept onto the old man’s face, tugging at wrinkled corners. “I guess you do have a point. There is no way I can convince you, looking like this,” he laughed, gesturing to his whole drab ensemble, and stood. “I should probably change, huh?” 

“Change?” 

The old man nodded and brought his hands together in a prayer. Suddenly, his robes began bellowing as if they were being caught by a gust of wind. From his pressed together palms, a bright light shone and seeped through his fingers—spreading throughout his entire body and coating him in what appeared like liquid gold. Kiyoomi had to shield his eyes from the sheer brilliance of light filling the temple’s inside. As the man’s body became fully covered, his wrinkled skin smoothed out and his hunched posture straightened out to reveal his true form. A form that Kiyoomi had seen beautifully rendered in paintings and carved into the finest marble his entire life. 

_Hinata. The God of the Sun._

As the gold phased into Hinata’s tanned skin, leaving a glowing aura around him, the burlap cloak transformed into beautiful silk robes that wrapped around his toned body. A gold leaf crown that matched Kiyoomi’s appeared atop of his wild, orange hair, thus completing the transformation from mortal to divine.

“Now do you believe me?” Hinata's voice was a floaty tenor and he spoke with a cheeky grin that revealed one dimple. 

“Yes of course, my Lord.” Kiyoomi mentally kicked himself as he bowed his head, hiding his heated cheeks for a moment. He should have known this particular God would disguise himself and cause a little mischief prior to claiming his prize. This oversight was even more embarrassing than his ridiculous ceremonial dress. However, Kiyoomi refused to let Hinata realize this.

“So what now? Now that you have accepted my sacrifice, are you going to tighten my shackles and hold me down to steal my soul?” Kiyoomi huffed—willing the blush that settled in his cheeks to disperse—and straightened his posture in an attempt to look imposing and unaffected. Regardless of how completely insane standing up to a God was, he was determined to hold Hinata to his word. Even if he said all those things about accepting his offer and doing “whatever it takes to ensure no more harm comes to the kingdom” in his mortal glamour. 

Hinata floated gracefully to stand beside Kiyoomi again. With a flick of his finger, Kiyoomi was lifted to stand, chains rattling, by a small gust of wind. Once Kiyoomi gained his footing, Hinata began circling him with curious eyes and a hand placed thoughtfully at his chin. Kiyoomi fought the urge to cover himself with the little fabric he had at his disposal, standing tall with clenched fists. 

“Oh you need not worry, I fully intend on keeping my promise. I just…” Hinata reached out and lifted one of Kiyoomi’s arms. “Very interesting,” he said as he shook Kiyoomi’s arm like it was a wet rag. 

Kiyoomi let the God have his way, not wanting to give him cause to become violent. “What are you doing?” he asked with narrowed eyes. Hinata let go of his arm and continued circling. 

“Assessing the goods. Your people must be desperate to—”

“I told you, my people are starving. I am willing to do whatever it takes to ensure their well being,” Kiyoomi sharply cut Hinata off, staring straight ahead at the temple’s entrance. Interrupting a God was definitely on the list of things a sacrificial offering should not do, yet Kiyoomi knew very well that after today his life would be over anyway. 

“I know, I know,” Hinata said as he floated into Kiyoomi’s line of vision. There was no malice in his voice, just ease. “I just can not believe my first sacrifice is you.” 

“What do you mean?” Now it was Kiyoomi’s turn to have his curiosity piqued. 

“It’s true I have no shortage of material offerings from the common folk who seek protection and guidance, and those are great. I love a good basket with samplings from a harvest. However, I have never received a full-blown ceremonial sacrifice. Those are the stuff of ‘more important’ Gods who aid in gaining power and conquest. I am just a lowly God of the commoners,” Hinata said bitterly and brought his warm hand to caress Kiyoomi’s cheek. The divine touch paralyzed his entire body, leaving him trapped by the most dangerous of predators. 

“Besides, I am acutely aware of your purpose in this world, Sakusa Kiyoomi, and your beauty is well known among both the mortal and immortal realms. Curls the color of the midnight sky, unblemished skin as soft a swan’s wing. Many of my fellow deities are probably reeling with jealousy over how you have been offered to me. And for _my first time_ no less.” Hinata dragged his thumb across Kiyoomi’s lower lip and his eyes sparkled with a concupiscent energy that Kiyoomi could feel in the pits of his stomach. 

“I suppose we are both losing our virginity tonight?” Kiyoomi dared to retort, shivering under Hinata’s hands. 

Hinata beamed—both in his smile and the radiance emanating from his body—and let his hands slide down Kiyoomi’s neck and stop at his chest. “I suppose so.” He took the thin chain that connected Kiyoomi’s piercings in between his fingers and gave it a light tug. Kiyoomi hissed at the sensation, biting the inside of his cheek to keep his voice at bay.

“It’s alright, you can let me know how good it feels,” Hinata smirked and tugged harder. A pained whimper escaped Kiyoomi’s lips, betraying his self control. His rosy nipples turned purple from abuse, already irritated and sore from the fresh piercing. 

“ _Please,_ ” Kiyoomi unintentionally moaned. 

Hinata’s aura pulsed at the sound, spreading a wave of heat throughout the temple and making the candles flicker amid the dark of night that was slowly creeping in. “Please what? Please take me, oh great Hinata? Please bestow your blessing upon my delicious body? Or maybe...” The chains that were bound to Kiyoomi’s wrists suddenly pulled him down to kneel before Hinata, coming face to face with his groin. His knees stung on impact, little bits of uneven stone pressing into his skin, and panic began to thump erratically in his heart. Less aggressive God his ass. Someone needed to update the books on divine beings to warn future sacrifices of Hinata’s deviousness.

“Please, Hinata, please let me swallow your divine cock.” Hinata’s hands gripped Kiyoomi’s curls tight and pulled. 

“Please stop!” Kiyoomi shouted, making Hinata freeze. His voice reverberated up into the temple’s high ceiling and rang for five heartbeats. If interrupting a God was considered bad practice, flat out denying him was actually the worst possible thing a ceremonial sacrifice could do. Kiyoomi was in no position to dictate how the rest of this ceremony would go and there was nothing stopping Hinata from rescinding his promise to aid the kingdom. He braced himself for the worst, shutting his eyes tight and steadying his breath. 

However instead of the powerful blow Kiyoomi was expecting, he felt the hold on his hair slacken. He opened one eye to find Hinata staring at him, his radiant glow fading the slightest bit. He did not look angry, rather perplexed— his head cocked to the side with furrowed brows. “Stop? All the other Gods told me the sacrifice is to succumb to my bidding. If you’re so willing to give yourself to me, why do you plea for it to cease?” 

Of course—an inexperienced God playing off of the advice from his belligerent peers. Kiyoomi couldn’t blame him. Were it not for his intensive study, he too would be clueless to the finer mechanics of making intercourse pleasurable for both parties. 

Kiyoomi swallowed his raging heart down and chose his words carefully. “I do want to surrender myself to you, my Lord. More than anything. But would you not prefer it more if you did not have to use any force?” 

“I don’t understand,” Hinata said, sounding so unsure. 

“If you remove my chains and allow me to move freely, I swear you I will do everything within my power to show you pleasure worthy of a mighty God.”

“You swear?” 

Kiyoomi nodded, unfaltering. “I have prepared for this moment my entire life.” 

Another throb of intense light and warmth emanated from Hinata’s body as his dark pupils shrunk. With a snap of his fingers, Kiyoomi’s restraints disappeared and he was granted full control of his muscles once more. He raised his arms over his head and flexed, letting his aching muscles finally feel some much needed release. Hinata watched him with a hungry stare, and Kiyoomi reveled in it, arching his back ever so slightly to really show off his body. 

“Thank you, my Lord.” For the first time, a smile found its way to Kiyoomi’s lips. He stood and bowed his head. “I would like to show you my gratitude.” When he looked up at Hinata, Kiyoomi knew if he were mortal, his cheeks could be scarlet. 

“Go on,” Hinata said, eyes fixed on Kiyoomi’s grin and (pointedly) nothing else. 

With the utmost caution, Kiyoomi took Hinata’s hand in his and pulled him in for a searing kiss. No amount of preparation and studying could prepare him for how unbelievably good it felt to be kissed by a God. Hinata quickly took the lead by wrapping his arms around Kiyoomi’s neck and slipping his tongue between Kiyoomi’s parted lips, discovering the fastest way to draw out dreamy sighs. The sensation of their hot tongues sliding languidly against each other made Kiyoomi queasy in the best way possible. He hugged Hinata’s body tight, closing any and all distance between them. With their bodies flush, Kiyoomi felt Hinata’s growing excitement under his thin robe. He suddenly wanted to taste it more than anything on the entire planet. 

“Will you allow me to pleasure you with my mouth?” Kiyoomi murmured against Hinata’s lips in between kisses as he palmed at the impressive length beneath his robes. Hinata whimpered in response, pulling back from the kiss and nodding his head frantically. 

Kiyoomi smirked again and sank to his knees—this time by his own amorous will. 

He ran his fingers along the braided rope that held Hinata’s robe together, course to the touch, and slowly undid the knot. As deft hands parted silk fabric, Hinata trembled and released even more pulses of intense, turning the aura around him from a sunny yellow to a hazy orange that nearly matched the color of his hair. At the sight of Hinata’s flushed and uncut cock, Kiyoomi’s mouth began to salivate. He had seen his fair share of illustrations of both the male and female anatomy during his studies, but nothing could compare him for the real thing. Hinata’s cock nearly reached to his navel and was probably big enough for Kiyoomi’s pointer finger and thumb to barely touch if he wrapped them around it. His pink, glistening head was already leaking for attention—practically crying for Kiyoomi to pull down the foreskin and lick him clean. 

Which is exactly what Kiyoomi did, earning him a string of wet moans from Hinata.

“I-I need to-to lie down,” Hinata panted and snapped his fingers, immediately transporting them to rest atop of the large granite altar. Hinata’s robes acted as a blanket, creating a barrier between them and the cold stone, leaving his entire toned, unblemished body exposed. Luckily for Kiyoomi, he was placed still in a perfect cock sucking position—standing in between Hinata’s legs that dangled off the edge of the altar. He leaned down and went back to his work, wrapping his lips around the head and slowly pumping the base so he could drink up any stray beads of precum. 

“ _Ki-Kiyoomi,”_ Hinata meweld and entangled his fingers into Kiyoomi’s dark curls and brought his thighs to frame Kiyoomi’s head, urging him further down onto his cock. Kiyoomi did his best to open up his throat, but tears still steamed down his face and stained his rosy cheeks at the sensation of Hinata’s cock prodding into the back of his throat. Hinata fucked into Kiyoomi’s mouth relentlessly, all while moaning like a bitch in heat. He probably could have finished like this, but Kiyoomi had other plans. With every ounce of strength he had, he broke from Hinata’s hold, gasping for air. 

“ _Noooooooo!”_ Hinata sobbed at the loss of touch. 

“Patience. We are not finished yet,” Kiyoomi growled—his voice hoarse from being used as a God’s cock-sleeve—and practically ripped off his silk cloth garment before hopping onto the altar.

He straddled Hinata and ground their cocks together, drawing out carnal groans from them both. They rutted into each other wildly; the nipple chain bouncing with Kiyoomi’s full body rolls and Hinata’s divine crown coming askew. 

Suddenly, Hinata moaned, “ _I need you inside me!”_

Kiyoomi was not expecting that. 

“Are you certain?” he asked on the wave of a violent shudder as he continued to thrust. “I thought you would want to claim me?”

Hinata shook his head, irises completely blown wide reflecting the night time sky and all its stars. “I want to know what it’s like to be entered by the most beautiful creature on the planet.” 

_Oh._

Without another word, Kiyoomi obliged and made quick work of opening Hinata’s puckering rim by hoisting Hinata’s legs over his shoulder, nearly flipping him upside down. He brought his mouth down to lick and prod at Hinata’s surprisingly wet hole. The events of this night continued to shatter Kiyoomi’s expectations. 

Slipping his fingers past Hinata’s loosened entrance, Kiyoomi dove into molten softness. For a fleeting moment, he wondered if his cock would melt off after all this? He worked in one, then two fingers. It did not take long for Hinata to keen from Kiyoomi’s digits massaging his prostate. Hinata's lithe, scorching body soon became malleable and open. 

Thank the Gods for trituses on how to pleasure men. 

“I' _m-I’m ready! Kiyoomi—Uwah!”_ Hinata was just barely able to choke out. The plea made Kiyoom’s neglected cock throb and dribble on his knee. His balls clenched and nerve ends tingled at the thought of being (probably) the only human to ever empty their seed into a deity.

Kiyoomi gently guided Hinata’s body back down onto his robes on the altar and positioned himself at Hinata’s entrance. At a snail’s pace, Kiyoomi sunk into the velvety softness of Hinata’s asshole. It was at least a million times better than the books he read described it and unlike anything he ever felt in his entire life and the excruciating pressure of Hinata’s inner walls made Kiyoomi’s dick practically vibrate with cosmic power. Kiyoomi had to bite his lower lip to keep his mouth from hanging open. When he was all the way in he paused, adjusting to the all consuming heat. 

“How does it feel?” Hinata managed to gasp.

“It feels incredible, my Lord,” Kiyoomi exhaled shakily and his body trembled.

“Call me Shouyou, please. I want to hear you call me by my true name.” Hinata’s legs wrapped around Kiyoomi and he dug his heels into his lower back, urging him forward.

“Yes, _Shouyou,”_ Kiyoomi groaned and finally let his jaw go slack, throwing back his head. Like a man possessed, he braced his hands to frame Hinata’s face and rammed his cock into Shouyou, languidly thrusting in and out and making the God’s aura practically seep onto the air. The pungent smell of sweat and sex mixed with the earthy scent of the incense, only making Kiyoomi’s hunger more insatiable. A steady tempo of their bodies slapping together in quick, erratic thrusts mixed in with the chorus of their cries of pleasure. 

“ _Uwah~ Kiyoomi, you feel so good. I t-think I might—"_

Before Shouyou can coke out the rest of his sentence, Kiyoomi pulls out and turns Shouyou around, propping him up on his knees with his ass in the air. With one hand in Shouyou’s hair and the other pumping his throbbing cock, Kiyoomi drove into Shouyou’s leaking hole and fucked him senseless to completion. He felt Hinata’s inner walls clench around him and it ripped his orgasm out of him. The final thrust was so impossibly deep that Kiyoomi was sure Hinata would start coughing up cum. Kiyoomi pumped Shouyou full of his seed and collapsed on top of him. When he pulled out, his thick and milky cum dripped from Shouyou’s asshole, down his trembling leg, and onto his robes. They lay next to each other for what felt like eternity, gasping for air and coming down from the intense high of losing their virginity. 

“What now?” Kiyoomi asked as he pushed himself to sit upright, breathless. The ceremony was over, was he dead? 

Shouyou turned his head to the side and looked upon Kiyoomi with reverence and adoration, still glowing both figuratively and literally. 

“Now, you come to live with me in my realm and your kingdom will have the most plentiful harvest,” Shouyou said dreamily and beckoned for Kiyoomi to lay beside him once more. Sure enough, the rains came and washed away all the spoiled Earth and from it sprung bountiful crops. The end of the famine was upon the kingdom and Kiyoomi’s life in paradise had just begun. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was the most words I've written for a PWP. Thanks Chloe for ripping it out of me. This one goes out to the Omihinas everywhere!! You deserve the best. 
> 
> Drop a comment and/or kudo if you enjoyed~ 
> 
> [[Support my fic! Share the twitter link!]](https://twitter.com/palerosetweets/status/1309526012418494464?s=20)


End file.
